always & forever
by gleeperfect8896
Summary: sam and mercedes fan fic first ever please r&r.the world seems to be clashing around them.most of their friends are breaking up.will mercedes and sam be meant to be to each other.a little kurt rachel finn santana brittany twists And turns.read and find out. my favorite couple sam and mercedes please review ill do my best.k.thanx.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one always and forever**_

_**This is my first ever sam and mercedes fan fic I do not own anything glee related characters songs.**_

_**lines dont know managers producers show writers anything with glee I have no association thank you very much.**_

_**Im just a writer starting out trying to get readers and reviews for my first ever fan fic.**_

_**Im just another glee fanatic.**_

_**Sam and mercedes**_

_**had crossed paths way too many times in mckinley high and had been dating for some time now.**_

_**Sam and mercedes had instant attraction for eachother.**_

_**Since last year singing human nature.**_

_**Mercedes could feel the heat rush through her and she could feel his eyes **_

_**on her it was sparks all over again.**_

_**She knew Sam could feel the same thing it was electricity instantly.**_

_**The two of them were perfect for each other.**_

_**Meant for each other.**_

_**Sam knew mercedes voice was was amazed by every word she sang.**_

_**He knew she was the most taklented girl he ever knew in the entire school.**_

_**She was amazing with her deep brown eyes.**_

_**Sam could remember the first time he stared into them.**_

_**He was so glad he had the chance to get her back.**_

_**Mercedes was glad and overjoyed to see him and his gorgeous self.**_

_**Everything about him was incredible.**_

_**The minute he opened his mouth damn that boy knew how to sing.**_

_**And always knew how to say the right thing to a girl.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and felt like she was on cloud nine.**_

_**They grew up together pretty much it was like turning the pages to a book.**_

_**They were a true love story.**_

_**But not compared to romeo and juliet they were too in took it a little too far.**_

_**Ok that was an understatement.**_

_**Sam and mercedes sat on the football team wasnt in they were rehearsing their duet together going through songs.**_

_**Which ones theyd do best at and like more.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and done micheal jackson how bout janet jackson.**_

_**Sam smiled and song how bout I get so lonely.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and be ok but I was thinking along the lines of someone to call my lover.**_

_**Sam a genious.**_

_**That sounds great.**_

_**Wed be awesome together singing that.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and said.i so glad you like my idea.**_

_**Sam smiled and have I ever not liked any of your ideas babe.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and .**_

_**So what would you have thought of if not it gets so lonely or someone to call my lover.**_

_**Sam smiled and the way love goes.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and a good too might think more of us.**_

_**Sam its just a song.**_

_**Mercedes teased and better be all your thinking of laughed.**_

_**Sam laughed.**_

_**Sam teased and said.i wont tell.**_

_**Mercedes laughed and sainthood happened to my sweet romantic sam.**_

_**Sam smiled coyly and said.i was only right here.**_

_**I would never in sinuate about our personal relationship.**_

_**Its nobodys business.**_

_**Not after what happened between blaine and kurt.**_

_**Mercedes sighed and I feel so sorry for kurt blaine cheating on him like that.**_

_**Sam said.i dont know wether to talk to the ignore and my friendship is stronger than my and blaines.**_

_**Thats just wrong what he did.**_

_**Id never even think about double crossing you and cheating.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and means a lot to me.i really thought those two were **_

_**gonna last.**_

_**I thought they loved each other.**_

_**It wont ever be the same.**_

_**Sam for sure.**_

_**Mercedes rachel and finn arent together now.**_

_**Everyones calling it quits.**_

_**Sam smiled and so far were still not letting anyone tear us apart from each other.**_

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two always and forever**_

_**Mercedes and sam were rehearsing at sams house.**_

_**They were trying out different janet jackson songs.**_

_**They sat on the couch together .**_

_**Listening to their ipods with mj and janet jackson.**_

_**They were getting tired of not picking out the right song.**_

_**Thered be a song they like.**_

_**But it wouldnt be right for glee club.**_

_**Itd be right for some other use.**_

_**They were getting frustrated and a tad bit anno yed.**_

_**Sam said I get so lonely we should do.**_

_**Am I right.**_

_**Mercedes other choice.**_

_**Thats it.**_

_**Lets practice.**_

**Song begins**

**both sing**

**I get so lonely**

**cant let just anybody hold me**

**you are the one that lives in me my dear.**

**Want noone but you**

**Mercedes **

**sittin here with my tears **

**all alone with my fears**

**im wonderin if I have to do**

**withoutcha**

**but theres no reason why**

**mercedes **

**I fell asleep late last night.**

**Cryin like a newborn child**

**holdin myself close.**

**Pretendin my arms are yours.**

**I want no one but you.**

**Sam**

**I still remember to the day**

**in fact it a third momday **

**you came along to be the one for me.**

**Now im alone**

**sittin here by the phone call and say that you're ok.**

**So that ill have the chance to beg you to stay.**

**I want no one but you.**

**Sam smiled and was amazing mercedes sounded pretty good on that one.**

**Mercedes smiled and know im need to give teased.**

**They laughed.**

**Sam smiled and your so fantastic.**

**I cant believe im with such an amazing **

**you.**

**Mercedes sighed and your saying you only like me for my singing voice.**

**Sam of course not.**

**I like everything about you.**

**It seems like theres nothing in this world or anyone but you in our whole school glee club can do as much as you.**

**The entire school.**

**Not just glee club.**

**Your just incredible.**

**Im so glad your mine.**

**Even if it sounds mushy.**

**To all my guy friends.**

**I dont care.**

**Mercedes laughed and much do you love me.**

**Sam smiled coyly and than any other girl vie ever met.**

**Noone else compares to you.**

**Im madly in love with you.**

**Mercedes **

**sighed and her heart felt like it almost stopped.**

**Than she felt breathless.**

**Mercedes what did you just say.**

**Sam smiled and said.i said I love there something wrong.**

**Mercedes smiled and but its definetly something to think like everyones passing out the I love you I dont know if we should keep saying it cause we already know it .**

**Sam smiled and were not like them.**

**You just said were not.**

**To be continued.**

**Whatll happen next will mercedes fears of sam leaving her maybe disapear or will she be lonely without her true love sam the only man she ever a break up like everyone else has seemed to have done.**

**What do you want to not own glee characters etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three always and forever**_

_**Mercedes and sam found that there was something not right with their song choice.**_

_**They wanted to go with thats the way love with the help of puck finn artie mike tina santana and brittany.**_

_**Dare say blaine.**_

_**But kurt they asked first.**_

_**Even though in new york.**_

_**Mr shue agreed to let kurt to come back to glee club.**_

_**One person missing rachel berry and well two quinn .**_

_**Cant please everyone.**_

_**Sam brittany mercedes and santana rehearsed without the others following lead.**_

_**Puck joined along.**_

_**Kurt was on his way home to lima not to see who he planned to visit in the beginning.**_

_**But to see his family and all his friends.**_

_**Kurt knew how much he was missed.**_

_**Kurt also heard everyone was kind of giving blaine a cold shoulder because of cheating on kurt.**_

_**Kurt was happy and sad at the same time.**_

_**One for believing blaine wouldnt cheat on him.**_

_**The other for loving someone so much.**_

_**And giving himself so much of him.**_

_**He told him secrets and feelings he wouldnt tell anyone even his closest friends.**_

_**He opened up his heart to him.**_

_**Only to get screwed over by blaine.**_

_**Some relationship that was.**_

_**It must of meant nothing to blaine.**_

_**Kurtspov:im so happy**_

_**im returning home to lima I get to see all my friends and my family.**_

_**Who I assume or hope have been waiting for me to come home.**_

_**Missing me waiting in anticapation for my return.**_

_**I feel so blessed and grateful to have such wonderful people in my life.**_

_**Even though blaines not there anymore.**_

_**He chose to make the mistake of cheating being with another man.**_

_**Betraying me.**_

_**Ruining our relationship.**_

_**I thought that for some silly reason he might have been the one.**_

_**The one true guy whod get everything about me whod love me for me.**_

_**Who wouldnt be afraid to show me he loved me or cared.**_

_**Or understood.**_

_**Wed just get eachother.**_

_**I knew I was too young to find the right guy.**_

_**I mean that type of thing only is for girls to dream and believe in.**_

_**noone whos a boy or man is supposed to think about love being first sight.**_

_**True love a fairy tale.**_

_**Finding a soulmate.**_

_**But I thought it was love at first sight.**_

_**When I saw blaine.**_

_**I thought and felt things I never knew before.**_

_**He turned my whole world upside down.**_

_**Now its over.**_

_**And it wont be easy.**_

_**But I think I can move on.**_

_**Blaines pov:kurts coming back to see family and friends and to help us out with song rehearsing competing in nationals.i guess persay**_

_**Everyones giving me the cold shoulder here at mckinley.**_

_**Im wondering if I should try again to make things right with them.**_

_**But I understand why their pissed hes their friend probably best friend.**_

_**Theyve known him longer than me.**_

_**What kurt and I shared was special.**_

_**Its something I could never replace or feel with anyone else.**_

_**Ill always love kurt.**_

_**It was a terrible mistake.**_

_**Because of me being weak and lonely without kurt.**_

_**And not listening to myself rationally.**_

_**And sleeping with someone and cheating on kurt.**_

_**Kurt was thinking of me.**_

_**I was with someone else.**_

_**I hate myself for the pain I caused kurt.**_

_**I hope I can fix this problem.**_

_**I love him so much.**_

_**More than anyone.**_

_**Sam brit mercedes puck and santana practiced.**_

_**They were sitting outside on the deck at mercedes house.**_

_**Puck was sitting on the porch playing his guitar finn walked over.**_

_**And joined in.**_

_**Sam smiled and said:hey puck finn.**_

_**Just like old whole games almost all here.**_

_**Were missing kurt artie mike quinn rachel tina heather etc.**_

_**Finn smiled and said:oh when I stop thinking about Rachel you mention her.**_

_**Puck teased and know rachel berry just one taste shes like poison.**_

_**Finn you dare say another word like that about her.**_

_**Since when were you with her fumed.**_

_**Sam it up did you have to bewsuch an asshole.**_

_**Puck smiled and was a joke.i havent seen or been with rachel for a long time,.**_

_**Weve both been with rachel.i wouldnt say anything mean about her.**_

_**Sam better not.**_

_**Ill even kick your waiting for the right moment to realize it was just a mistaken kiss.**_

_**Between rachel and brody.**_

_**Puck teased and said:so can I have her smiled coyly.**_

_**Finn laughed.**_

_**Sam smiled and hows the talking to blaine going finn.**_

_**Finn said.I wanna ignore kurts my brother.**_

_**But he seems like hes sorry.**_

_**Santana no no never believe a cheater once a cheater always a cheater.**_

_**If kurt falls for him again kurts only gonna get his heart broken.**_

_**Brittany breakups are hard and really think you like they like they just wanna use deserves better.**_

_**Santana smiled and one of the smartest things youve said today.**_

_**Sam laughed and right I hope kurt doesnt go back if thats the only get hurt and be in a terrible relationship.**_

_**Finn no telling wether blaines telling kurt lies or will tell him lies either.**_

_**Thats why we need to be there for him.**_

_**Mercedes smiled coyly and said:ill alkways be kurts friend.**_

_**Hes always been mine.**_

_**Santana smiled and course I will.**_

_**Brittany in were friends.**_

_**Puck friends.**_

_**Finn puck its not a joke.**_

_**Puck laughed and said:im being serious I may pick on the boy but I count him as a friend of mine though.**_

_**Sam smiled and said.**_

_**Of course kurts like family like a lot of you are.**_

_**Finn thanks man.**_

_**The girls giggled.**_

_**Brittany the song.**_

_**Boys laughed.**_

_**Girls sing**_

_**like a moth **_

_**to a flame**_

_**burned by the fire**_

_**my love is blind**_

_**cant you see my desire.**_

_**Thats the way ,love goes.**_

_**Like a moth to a flame **_

_**burned by the fire**_

_**my love is blind.**_

_**Cant you **_

_**see my desire.**_

_**Boys sing**_

_**like a moth to a flame**_

_**burned by the fire**_

_**my love is blind**_

_**cant you see my desire**_

_**thats the way love goes**_

_**both**_

_**my love is blind**_

_**cant you see my desire**_

_**Santana puck**_

_**sam mercedes finn**_

_**thats the way love goes **_

_**versus**_

_**sing**_

_**Come with me**_

_**dont you worry **_

_**im gonna make you crazy **_

_**ill give you the time of your life**_

_**im gonna take you places**_

_**youve never been before and youll be so happy.**_

_**That you came**_

_**im gonna take you there.**_

_**Thats the way love goes**_

_**Santana brittany merc:edes **_

_**ooh thats the way love goes**_

_**thats the way love goes.**_

_**Thats the way love goes.**_

_**Hoo**_

_**thats the way love goes**_

_**thats the way love goes**_

_**thats the way love goes.**_

_**Sam smiled and said:wow we sounded awesome together.**_

_**Puck said:yea its like none of us ever left glee club**_

_**Finn smiled and ladies.**_

_**Santana aint gotta tell us right girls.**_

_**Brittany smiled and cheered right we got it going on.**_

_**Were awesome together.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and said:im so excited I came back to glee club.**_

_**We are so incredible.**_

_**Its unreal.**_

_**I love having such cool friends.**_

_**Who are always there for me.**_

_**With may I mention the talented sounds of brittany and santana.**_

_**It wouldnt sound as awesome as it does without you both.**_

_**Brittany smiled and mercedes its not the same without you here either.**_

_**I think each and everyone of us brings something to the school.**_

_**Sam smiled and I agree gladly brittany that we all bring a little bit of something to make glee club and this school a lot more funner less exciting.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and like to santana doesnt get enough credit for her voice.**_

_**When shes got such an .**_

_**Santana smiled and all are unique and im glad were friends.**_

_**To be continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four **_

_**Mercedes and sam were sitting on sams roof above his room.**_

_**They were looking at the about the stars.**_

_**The air was cool outside.**_

_**As cool as it could be in the beginning of october.**_

_**The chill would soon be here.**_

_**And the weather wouldnt be warm enough anymore.**_

_**To sit outside and look out at the stars.**_

_**And imagine things you once did when you were mearly a child once.**_

_**Sam and mercedes innocence was gone.**_

_**Was taken by responsibility.\**_

_**being a young adult.**_

_**Growing up.**_

_**Just things that happen when your not a kid anymore.**_

_**Your first kiss date everything first love.**_

_**A lot of special things that happen when your growing up.**_

_**Things that cant even be explained.**_

_**To some.**_

_**Sam and mercedes talked about when they were kids growing up.**_

_**Sam old were you when you first found out santa clause and the easter bunny werent real.**_

_**Mercedes laughed and is that the best question you no ill just what I love about can always lighten up a being funny.**_

_**I was old were you.**_

_**Sam laughed and said.i was fourteen.**_

_**My mom didnt know how to tell didnt wanna upset me.**_

_**Mercedes teased and understanding no mother wants their child to be upset.  
But most teenagers eventually will find out.**_

_**Sam smiled and that was a dumb .can I ask something else.**_

_**Mercedes smiled coyly and long as its not joked.**_

_**Sam laughed.**_

_**Sam smiled and wont be I promise.**_

_**Who was your first crush ever.**_

_**Going way back like in elementry school if you had one.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and was out of school but it was a boy named jason he was my neighbor.**_

_**My mom was friends with his mom.**_

_**What about you.**_

_**Sam .**_

_**Mercedes smiled and was your first else I should be worried about.**_

_**I thought you guys were just friends.**_

_**Sam was never my girlfriend it was more like a puppy love far away dont tell crush.**_

_**I was 8 years old mercedes.**_

_**Shes my friend.**_

_**And is into santana.**_

_**Chill.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and said.i am cool with it ok.i know brittany has the hotts for santana.**_

_**Its so wouldnt even have a effing chance with her.**_

_**Im your girlfriend.**_

_**I hope the way you act with the way you act.**_

_**In the way as you really feel for me.**_

_**And your not off telling brittany what she wants to hear.**_

_**Sam pulled her close and kissed her.**_

_**Sam smiled and me mercedes all I want is you.**_

_**Why are you bringing up the past.**_

_**Thats nothing.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and said.i know just making sure.**_

_**Sam did that on worry me.**_

_**Mercedes teased and ok thats the past I know im the present.**_

_**Sam **_

_**is this love **_

_**I should have known better**_

_**than to let you go alone**_

_**its times like these**_

_**I cant make it on my own**_

_**wasted days and sleepless nights**_

_**an I cant wait to see you again**_

_**I find I spend my time **_

_**waiting on your call**_

_**how can I tell you babe**_

_**my backs against the wall**_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**cause I dont think I can take anymore**_

_**is this love that im feeling.**_

_**Is this the love that vie been searching for **_

_**is this love or am I dreaming.**_

_**This must be love **_

_**cause its really got a hold on me **_

_**a hold on me.**_

_**Sam**_

_**I cant stop the feeling**_

_**vie been this way before.**_

_**But with you vie found the key.**_

_**To open any door.**_

_**I can feel my love for you.**_

_**Grow3ing stronger day by day.**_

_**An I cant wait to see you again**_

_**so I can hold you in my arms,**_

_**is this love that im feeling.**_

_**Is this the love that vie been searching for.**_

_**Is this love or am I dreaming.**_

_**This must be love.**_

_**Cause its really got a hold on me**_

_**a hold on me.**_

_**Sam finishes.**_

_**To be continued. **_

_**What should happen next want more fluff any ideas please read and review.**_

_**r& can only get know until you read and find out.**_


End file.
